halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fist of Rukt
The Fist of Rukt is a Jiralhanae ceremonial weapon exclusively used by the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Overview The Fist of Rukt is believed to be the strongest, and possibly the oldest, of the Gravity Hammers with respects to ceremonial purposes. It was also capable of emitting electromagnetic fields and stunning, and possibly energy shielding, as Tartarus isn't seen with an energy shield projector or any kind of armor that supplies it. It possesses abilities unique from traditional gravity hammers. The surface of the hammer may also be magnetized, as 343 Guilty Spark is seen adhered to it, though this could be due to gravity manipulating effects of the hammer.Halo 2, The Great Journey (Level) Originally a primitive stone cudgel wielded by ancient Jiralhanae, the Fist was outfitted with advanced gravity-affecting technology at a later date. "Rukt" translates to "blood" in Sanskrit, but it is unknown what "Rukt" actually was. Presumably it is named after some entity, possibly the first to possess the hammer, who was presumably either a god or a very celebrated warrior. The specifications of the hammer could mean that Rukt was quite tall, and strong, due to the size and strength of the hammer, as well as the name, Fist. If Rukt was a physical entity, he would most likely have been the leader of the Jiralhanae, and united them, using the hammer as a symbol of leadership, strength and power. It is also possible that he was the Jiralhanae who united them with The Covenant. The Fist of Rukt is a ceremonial hammer passed down from Chieftain to Chieftain in the ruling clan. It is regarded as a holy object to the Brutes, and was most recently passed down from Chieftain Maccabeus to his nephew Tartarus after the latter had defeated him in battle.Halo: Contact Harvest Originally, Fist of Rukt did not seem to possess its current gravity-altering abilities, therefore it is possible that it was a modification made by Tartarus at a later date. It is unknown what became of the Fist of Rukt after Tartarus was killed on Installation 05. Appearances .]] After the end of the Battle of the Gas Mine and after Thel 'Vadamee killed the Heretic Leader, Tartarus appeared on scene to fetch him, using the Fist of Rukt to freeze 343 Guilty Spark, and send the "Oracle" hurtling towards the hammer. Tartarus proceeded to pluck it out of the air and toss 343 Guilty Spark up the Gravity Lift of the Phantom that he was in. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Quarantine Zone on Installation 05, Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson of the UNSC were able to retrieve the Sacred Icon from Delta Halo's Library. Thel, however, knocked Johnson unconscious, and Tartarus arrived once again. The Chieftain of the Brutes was able to levitate Miranda towards himself with the hammer, knocking her unconscious. Subsequently, Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to attack Thel 'Vadamee, using the gravity shockwave to send the Arbiter flying into a pit. At the Control Room of Installation 05, the Arbiter, Johnson, numerous Elite Councilors, Zealots, Ultras and Special Operations Elites attempted to kill Tartarus and deactivate Installation 05. The Fist of Rukt was one of Tartarus' advantages, and despite being heavily outnumbered, the massive area effect damage was able to send most of the Elites into the air, killing them, and stalwart Sangheili that attempted to attack Tartarus at close range with Energy Swords were beaten to death by the massive Fist of Rukt. After the Arbiter and Johnson killed Tartarus, the Fist of Rukt fell from the Brute Chieftain's limp hands, although its fate afterward is uncertain. Finally, in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute?, a Brute Chieftain was seen wielding a Fist of Rukt-like hammer. It is still unknown if this hammer is the original Fist of Rukt or another version of it. Trivia *It is possible that the Fist of Rukt can produce a nearly impervious shield around to the user, though it is more likely that Tartarus was using a different version of the "Invincibility" device which is commonly used by Brute Chieftains in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. *Gravity Hammers in Halo 3 are inspired by the Fist of Rukt but were originally going to share an even more similar appearance than the final outcome, as seen in the Et Tu, Brute? vidoc.ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? *On the level Sierra 117, at the dam, if you pass a lone Grunt while wielding the Gravity Hammer he often will say, "He still wields the Fist of Rukt". *In Halo 3, Grunts seem obsessed with the Fist of Rukt, normally with the IWHBYD skull on, in their sleep a grunt will say, "Rukt...Fist...Merry Christmas" and "Fist of Rukt". Sometimes during combat Grunts will also say,"Bring up the Fist of Rukt!" In addition, the Final Grunt says he has it, though this is considered non-canon as the Final Grunt is an Easter Egg. *In Halo 3. Grunts will occasionally yell "Oh no, the Fist of Rukt!" if you charge them with the gravity hammer. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, the Fist of Rukt was used by Tartarus to kill both his uncle Maccabeus and the Grunt Deacon, Dadab. However, at that time it didn't have gravity-manipulating effects instead he used his impressive strength. *A hammer similar to the Fist of Rukt is seen in the Halo 3 Believe ad "Diorama" at 00:54, wielded by a Brute Chieftain in gold armor and one Weapons Chieftain, two in the same place at the same time. *The Fist of Rukt's cultural history with the Brutes is similar to that of the Norse hammer Mjolnir, which was wielded by Thor. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, the Fist of Rukt was described as weighing at least as much as Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne, who was an enormous man by himself, testifying to the Jiralhanae's massive strength. *Wizkids released a miniature of Master Chief wielding the Fist of Rukt. This is obviously non-canon. *Current location of Fist of Rukt is unknown. Appearances Sources Category:Brute Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Covenant Category:Jiralhanae